Early morning bow tying
by I'mnotanecropheliac
Summary: Yes well I'm in a Josh take me now sort of mood. But really who isn't. JAD


Disclaimer: It's so sad to think that I am losing them. To think that if I had millions and millions of dollars they could be mine. Yet alas… they are not… o how I cry.

Author's Note: Umm…. Yes I was the one in the "Josh take me" sort of mood… so I translated it to page. Sorry…. Love me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm in a "Josh take me" now sort of mood. What… fine… maybe I'm always in that kind of mood. Stop staring at me that way. You'd think after spending I don't know ten minutes with this guy you would feel some sort of annoyance with him… okay five minutes. Still he becomes endearing, in that "look at me I'm so cute" sort of way. Slowly that evolves into "look at me I'm so arrogant and so sexy" sort of Josh…. Which later becomes "I'm being sweet Donnatella push me up against…. Nevermind…

So yes… I have a sinful obsession today. It's a Sunday… Aside from my confession now sounding disturbing now in what one might call "an ungodly" way… I'm not supposed to be here…. So cut me some slack.

I was going to go shopping. Buy some shoes… or not… but still…

Like I was saying Josh isn't allowed to be this sexy… I mean have me here on a Sunday. It's driving my brain into overload… I mean ruining my schedule. Pfft… maybe I should give it up now. This is the best part of my weekend. I'm so sad. When Josh called me in to "work"… I think my heart skipped a beat… like I said… so sad.

So it makes you wonder? What was the national crisis that called Donna from her bed at seven-thirty in the morning, on a Sunday at that? Josh couldn't do up his bow tie.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I ever get out of bed to drive to work just to do up Josh's bow tie when there is a perfectly good pin on bow tie in my top desk drawer? I repeat once again… I am a sad, sad person… with no life… well no real life… the fantasy one where Josh and I have tons of…..you know….… Babies! Sheesh you have such sick minds… wait what was I saying.

Right bow tie!

Josh is going to this… thing… I don't know if you can call it a party exactly… anyway and he needs his bow tie done up. I jumped at the prospect… I mean I acted extremely angered that he assumes I had nothing better to do with my weekend. Hey I used the word "acted".

Anyway you must be wondering… why the heck I'm in such a great mood… having to get out of bed so early to do up a bow tie… fine having to do up Josh's bow tie makes most of that okay but stick with me here… why you ask am I this happy?

Because I tell you… While doing up the crazy mans bow tie and trying desperately not to look to long at his eyes incase that short glance might turn into a longing gaze…

"So why am I here again?" I was very puzzled. What! Sure I was happy but god it's a bow tie!

"Because of…" Yeah he had a speech problem. Probably cause he realized it was stupid to wake me up to do up a bow tie. But still I like to feel needed by him… makes me all warm and fuzzy…

"Of your tie?" If only you had heard the sarcasm.

"Ummm…."

"And why am I not kicking your ass?" See I didn't mean it so much as a question as a warning. Personally I think he deserves an ass kicking… and would gladly give it.

"Because you don't have the proper equipment?" God how much I dream of that equipment… I mean… how much I…. I…

He had his cute dimple face on. Making the whole thing seem decidedly worth it.

"Why do you even need a bow tie at eight am?" But there was still some left over morning waking upness anger.

"Cause of the thing… with the thing…" He stammered a lot… it was cute… so easy to mock.

"Oh yes josh. Well put."

Then the phone rang. And I turned to get it… but he turned to get it… And as we both turned we kind of accidentally bumped heads … and then… how I wish it could have been one of those movie moments where all of a sudden we started to make out… but no… Josh answered the phone and headed off to Leo's office.

But I am sitting here now…. Waiting for Josh to report back with a real reason for me to be here which will be whatever Leo has to report which could be a national crisis and that might possible cause the annihilation of the entire world and would be a good reason to be here on a Sunday morning not that doing up Josh's tie was a bad reason it was just a really crappy one to the unobserving… sorry I'm rambling.

Here at my desk as flowers. I don't think they were there when I got in.

The note says:

To Donna,

I know it's Sunday and I probably had a really stupid reason for calling you in today but the prospect of spending an anniversary without you was just too much to bear. Please forgive me for being so me. Happy Anniversary, Donna.

Love Josh.

It's the love that kills you isn't it? Kills me too. So yes I'm in a very "Josh take me now" sort of mood. So yes sitting here on a Sunday morning, thinking dirty thoughts about my sweet Josh, and well getting ready to break into tears because goddamnit… he's just so darn Josh.


End file.
